Currently the users use Internet more and more often to search for product information, contract services, online shopping, for assistance, customer service; i.e. Internet has become a channel of communication between users and companies.
However it is common the need in some cases for the assistance of a specialized consultant, a seller, or contact with the company that advertises products on the Internet. For this reason many web pages publish numbers where a user can call to be attended personally, causing that the user stop using Internet and above all, causing the web page in question to lose the control, since it does not know that the customer is making a call. In addition, the traceability of the session is lost since often, the client arrives at the page in question through different advertisements; all this information accompanies the session online, and if at the end the customer performs a phone call leaving the online channel, this information is lost, wasting the Internet capabilities.
To solve this problem, there are systems known as ‘click to call or call back’, where the user provides the phone where he/she wants to receive the call, and an automatic system calls him/her, and being able to maintain a direct relationship between the call and the Web page.
There are even more advanced systems, where apart from the session, they synchronize a videoconference session with the call to the physical phone, such as the system described in Patent No. US2010277564, and Patent No. US2011305328 of which is the owner the Applicant himself, humanizing the experience and getting a better online experience.
However, even these systems require the customer to enter his/her phone number (click to call) to keep linked the information.
The problem of these systems (click to call), is that a high percentage of users do not want to provide the phone number on the Internet, and on the other hand it is an expensive system for the company because this shall have to cover the cost of the call to the user.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to develop an improved communication system in relation to the currently known systems as well as the system described in the cited patent US2011305328, and that provides a solution to the problem described in such a way that a telephone communication can be established from the Internet without the need that the user provides any information to the web page, maintaining the traceability at all times and the relationship between the data environment (web) and the phone environment (call).